elvendalefandomcom-20200214-history
Emily's Grandmother
Emily's grandmother is one of the Five Sisters of Legend. She recently passed away, the duty of guarding the portal falling to her granddaughter Emily. In the books, Emily's grandmother is also named "Emily." To avoid confusion, we still call her "Emily's Grandmother." Background Emily's grandmother was one of the famed Five Sisters who devoted their lives to protecting all of Elvendale. One day, the time had come to open the portal from Elvendale to Earth. Emily's grandmother wished for humans and elves to coexist and help each other flourish, and volunteered to travel to Earth though it meant her losing her immortality. The other sisters agreed except for Quartzine, who desired power for herself. After Emily's grandmother had moved to Earth, she met a man named Richard Jones and fell in love. She eventually had children, and then grandchildren. When she passed away, her magical pendant which allowed for travel between worlds was given to her eldest grandchild. In Elvendale, Skyra became enveloped in sorrow until the grandmother's granddaughter approached her, allowing her to properly mourn. Personality Emily's grandmother was caring, free-spirited, and pure of heart. She loved her grandchildren very much and often told them stories about Elvendale, though Mr. and Mrs. Jones dismissed these stories as "impossible." According to the book Quest for the Keys, she sometimes felt out of place in Elvendale since she was the only elf without magic. She sought to find others who were like her and developed a fascination for the Human World. Several of her hobbies are also mentioned in the book. Besides gardening, she enjoyed baking cookies, which taste just like the ones Johnny makes. Sharing her granddaughter's love for music, she never missed a single one of Emily's performances in the school choir, always clapping the loudest. Like a ray of sunshine, she has warmed the hearts of the people around her, and although she is gone, she will never be forgotten. Appearance Emily has dark brown hair which she wears in a bun. She has bright green eyes and a fair complexion. Her dress has three-quarter length sleeves and consists of three colours, white, yellow and blue. The sleeves are white and the bodice is yellow with blue trim. Emily also wears a blue cape. Relationships Richard was her husband. She was the mother of Mr. Jones. We know this because her husband, Richard, has the last name of “Jones” which Emily shares. Emily and Sophie were her grandchildren. Skyra and Quartzine were her sisters. She also had two other sisters whose names are unknown. Cronan was her nephew. Trivia *In the LEGO set Skyra's Mysterious Sky Castle, there is a sticker with a portrait of two elves. The one on the right is Skyra. The one on the left is an elf with large, pointed ears, who has her hair in a high ponytail. She also wears the portal amulet, and because of this, it can be presumed that this elf is Emily's grandmother. (It is possible that in the web series, her hairstyle is covering her pointed ears.) *In the web series, she is left unnamed. *While Unite the Magic did not go into her backstory much, the novelization ''Quest for the Keys'' revealed information such as her name (Emily) and her husband's name (Richard). The magazines back this up by saying that Emily and her grandmother had the same name. *In Emily's attic, there is a chest full of her grandmother's things. These objects include a voodoo doll of Noctura and crystal figurines of the four elemental creatures. There is also a book about "The Legend of Noctura." *Emily's grandmother had lots of nicknames for plants and animals. She loved owls and used to call them "hearts" because their faces are heart-shaped. She would always tell Emily "the heart knows the way." This is mentioned in "Quest for the Keys." *Azari is mainly the only one who calls Emily by the nickname "Em." However, in the Quest for the Keys novel, it says that Emily's grandmother also used to call her "Em" sometimes. *Quartzine and Emily's grandmother are the only significant characters to not have a mini-doll. Gallery Portraits Emily & Emily.png|Emily's grandmother as an elderly woman with her grandaughter Emily. Skyra and grandmother portrait.PNG|Skyra's portrait of her and Emily's grandmother Magazines Emily Info.png|Season 1 Story Snippet Secrets of Elvendale Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Five Sisters Category:Love Category:Deceased